onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ener
| frutto = Rombo Rombo | altro = }} Ener è l'ex Dio di Skypiea, nonché principale antagonista della saga dell'isola del cielo. In un recente sondaggio svolto in Giappone, Ener è risultato il 22° personaggio preferito dai fan, rendendolo così l'antagonista più amato del manga dopo Rob Lucci (12° posto) e Kaku (nona posizione). Aspetto Ener è di statura media, ha un fisico asciutto, è abbastanza muscoloso ed ha una carnagione molto chiara. Al contrario della maggior parte degli abitanti del cielo, non possiede ali, ma sulla schiena ha quattro tamburi con delle tomoe raffigurate, in grado di generare 3 bestie elettriche. Questi strumenti sono molto simili a quelli posseduti dal dio del tuono Raijin della mitologia giapponese. Altra peculiare caratteristica di Ener sono i suoi lobi, notevolemente allungati e al termine dei quali sono attaccati degli orecchini d'oro. Sulla testa porta una bandana di colore bianco, e Oda, in una SBS, ha mostrato come sotto di questa ci siano dei capelli biondi e ricci. Gira sempre a torso nudo, ed indossa dei pantaloni in stile orientale di colore arancione, con striature violette che terminano stringendosi presso le caviglie. Sui pantaloni ha un lungo velo celeste che tiene cadente sulla parte posteriore del corpo, mentre come cintura utilizza una fascia blu che gli circonda il bacino. Non porta le scarpe, però indossa una gran quantità di braccialetti, anelli e cavigliere, tutti di oro puro. Personalità Ener pensa a se stesso come a un dio invincibile e immortale, pertanto si sente in diritto di appropriarsi o di distruggere qualsiasi cosa egli voglia. Ha una personalità arrogante ed egocentrica, è sadico ed è totalmente privo di scrupoli, anche quando si tratta di uccidere altri esseri viventi. Il suo stile di vita si basa sul più completo relax e sulla totale noncuranza di ciò che gli accade intorno, dato che grazie ai poteri del Rombo Rombo si ritiene al sicuro da qualsiasi genere di pericolo. Nel caso in cui si ritrovi davanti a un avversario in grado di mettere in discussione la sua totale supremazia, Ener si dimostra molto scioccato, come quando scopre che Rufy è immune ai suoi fulmini. Nonostante di solito elogi solamento se stesso, è in grado anche di fare complimenti agli altri, nel caso in cui lo impressionino positivamente. Per esempio, è rimasto colpito dalle competenza archeologiche di Nico Robin e ha detto a Rufy che è molto coraggioso. Come molti personaggi di One Piece, Ener prosegue la tradizione della risata personalizzata, che in questo caso è "Yahahahahaha!". Relazioni Alleati Sacerdoti I sacerdoti, ossia Ohm, Shura, Satori e Gedatsu, erano i quattro più potenti subordinati di Ener. Mentre i sacerdoti rispettavano molto il Dio, Ener non provava particolari sentimenti per loro, anche se erano da lui tenuti più in considerazione dei guerrieri sacri. Saputo della loro sconfitta, Ener si è dimostrato sorpreso, anche se poi ha affermato che la loro presenza sarebbe stata inquinante per il regno che egli intendeva creare sul Warth Fatato. Guerrieri sacri I guerrieri sacri erano i 50 combattenti che formavano la guardia d'elite di Ener, con a capo Yama e con luogotenenti Hotori e Kotori. Il Dio non ha dimostrato alcun legame sentimentale verso di loro, e non si è fatto nessuno scrupolo ad ucciderli per facilitare l'avveramento della profezia che aveva formulato all'inizio del Survival, ossia che soltanto 5 persone tra tutti i partecipanti al "gioco" sarebbero sopravvissute. Spacey Gli Spacey sono dei robottini che Ener incontra sulla luna. Dopo che il Dio ha sconfitto i pirati spaziali, loro nemici, e ripristinato gli Spacey nella città sotterranea del Warth Fatato, i robot si mettono al suo servizio, aiutando Ener a creare l'impero che desiderava. Nemici Shandia Gli Shandia sono i discendenti degli abitanti di Shandora. Tutti gli Shandia, ma in particolare il loro capo Wiper, provano un odio profondo nei confronti di Ener. Questo soprattutto perché il Dio li ha combattuti con ferocia e crudeltà, anche se in realtà gli Shandia provano rancora verso tutti gli abitanti di Skypiea, dato che 400 anni pima questi avevano sottratto le terre ai propri antenati. Gan Forr Ener ha sconfitto e spodestato Gan Forr quando questi era Dio di Skypiea, e per questo è a lui ostile. L'anziano abitante del cielo vive però in un luogo fuori dalla portata del Mantra di Ener, così da non farsi trovare da lui. Si scontra con Ener, ma viene sconfitto con facilità irrisoria. Ciurma di Rufy Fin dal loro arrivo a Skypiea, i pirati di Cappello di paglia diventano ricercati dagli uomini di Ener. Il Dio affronta alcuni componenti della ciurma, tra cui Sanji, Usop, Nico Robin e Zoro battendoli senza sforzo. Non è riuscito però a fare la stessa cosa con il capitano, Rufy, che, anche grazie alla sua immunità all'elettricità dovuta alla sua consistenza gommosa, ha potuto sconfiggere Ener. White Beret I "berretti bianchi", di cui il comandante è McKinley, compongono inizialmente la milizia di basso livello di Ener. Quando però scoprono che il Dio progetta di distruggere Skypiea, si ribellano a lui per cercare di portare in salvo la popolazione. Pirati Spaziali Giunto sulla luna, dopo aver incontrato gli Spacey, Ener si batte contro i Pirati Spaziali, una banda di filibustieri lunari con sembianza volpine. Quando questi pirati gli distruggono la sua Arca Maxim, l'ex Dio li stermina tutti con i suoi poteri, guadagnandosi la riconoscenza degli Spacey. Forza e abilità Ener è uno dei personaggi più potenti del manga, per merito del suo frutto del diavolo. Si è dimostrato nettamente superiore a qualsiasi altro abitante del cielo, e il solo motivo per cui Rufy l'ha sconfitto è la sua immunità agli attacchi elettrici. Ener mostra di essere a conoscenza di cose che la maggior parte degli abitanti di Skypiea non immagina nemmeno, come il valore che può avere l'oro; questo è dovuto anche agli studi che egli ha condotto sulle rovine di Upper Yard. Ciononostante, prima di conoscere Rufy, non aveva mai sentito parlare di un materiale come la gomma. È anche molto intuitivo: ascoltando le parole di Robin capisce che la campana d'oro non si trova ad Upper Yard ma in cima al Giant Jack. Dispone di una forza fisica molto superiore al normale e di una notevole agilità, oltre a una grande resistenza, dato che resiste a buona parte degli attacchi di Rufy. Ha dimostrato di possedere una vasta conoscenza di meccanica e tecnologia, dato che ha progettato lui stesso la sua arca Maxim. È stato capace di approfittare della guerra centenaria tra Shandia e abitanti di Skypiea per alimentare il loro odio reciproco ed evitare che le due fazioni si alleassero contro di lui, e ciò riscontra in lui notevoli capacità manipolatrici. In qualità di Dio di Skypiea, poi, aveva autorità su tutto e tutti nell'isola del cielo. Frutto del diavolo Ener ha mangiato il frutto del diavolo Rombo Rombo della categoria rogia. Ciò gli permette di utilizzare una gran quantità di attacchi basati sull'elettricità. Oltre a questo, può rendersi intangibile (come quasi tutti i possessori di rogia), muoversi alla velocità del fulmine (dai 30.000 ai 100.000 kilometri al secondo), spostarsi attraverso i conduttori elettrici e, nel caso in cui il suo cuore si fermi, è in grado di autopraticarsi un massaggio cardiaco. Nelle sue miniavventure, inoltre, sembra anche che Ener sia in grado di respirare e sopravvivere al di fuori dell'atmosfera. A causa di tutte queste caratteristiche, il Rombo Rombo, come afferma la stessa Nico Robin, ha la fama di essere "invincibile". Ciononostante, esiste un frutto antagonista a quello di Ener, il Gom Gom: questo conferisce infatti al possessore un corpo di gomma, che, essendo un materiale isolante, rende immune da qualsiasi attacco elettrico. Permette inoltre di far venire meno l'intangibilità di Ener. Tecniche Qui di seguito, le mosse basate sul controllo dei fulmini che Ener è in grado di utilizzare. Come spiegato da Oda stesso, i nomi delle tecniche sono basate su dei del tuono di varie culture, da quella giapponese a quella norrena. * : Ener è in grado di colpire i nemici con scariche elettriche di diversa tensione, da 1 a 200 milioni di volt. * : La tecnica preferita di Ener è "El Thor", meglio conosciuto come "Giudizio Divino"; è una scarica elettrica con un altissimo voltaggio dalla forma cilindrica, emanata da un nucleo voltaico, che può essere creato in cielo oppure dalla mano, capace di distruggere grandi spiazzi di terreno e di abbattere una persona molto velocemente. Thor è il dio dei tuoni nella mitologia norrena. * : È una contromossa per eliminare l'effetto di un attacco. Ener crea una barriera elettrica intorno a se in grado di parare colpi non materiali. Utilizzata contro Wiper, ha annientato l'effetto del suo Burn Bazooka. Kari è il dio del fulmine di una tribù di pigmei malese. * : Colpendo con il suo bastone uno dei tamburi che ha sulla schiena, il Dio crea un uccello elettrico da 30 milioni di volt. Hino è una divinità del fulmine venerato dai nativi americani. * : Colpendo con il suo bastone uno dei tamburi che ha sulla schiena, Ener crea un lupo elettrico ad alto voltaggio. Kiten è un'antica bestia mitologica giapponese del tuono. * : Colpendo con il suo bastone due dei tamburi che ha sulla schiena, il Bilcaniano crea un grande drago elettrico da 60 milioni di volt. "Jambure" deriva da Jatiadbulla, un dio del fulmine del Nord Australia. * : Genera una gigantesca tempesta di fulmini che causa un enorme danno all'ambiente circostante, colpendo tutto ciò che è nelle vicinanze. Sango era un dio del fulmine venerato dagli aborigeni africani. * : Grazie al calore sprigionato dall'elettricià delle sue mani, Ener può fondere e modellare a suo piacimento il bastone d'oro che possiede, oppure ogni materiale solido che è conducente. Gloam Paddling significa letteralmente "Forgiamento Luminoso". * : Ener crea un temporale più potente del normale sfruttando il Despair dell'Arca Maxim. Usando queste nubi, Ener può moltiplicare il suo potere di varie volte. * : Ener genera una moltitudine di fulmini dal cielo, che colpiscono casualmente tutto il territorio sottostante. Mamaragàn era un dio del fulmine dell'Australia centrale. * : La tecnica più potente di Ener. Caricando le nuvole con l'elettricità di cui dispone, le fa condensare in una sfera bluastra, un grandissimo agglomerato di elettricità e di fulmini; all'interno di questa sfera vi è una gigantesca turbolenza. Con questo attacco Ener è in grado di annientare qualsiasi cosa si trovi nelle vicinanze e di distruggere persino intere isole, anche se questo lo può fare solo ed esclusivamente quando il suo potere viene accumulato e amplificato dall'arca Maxim. * : Ener si trasforma in un buddha elettrico da duecento milioni di volt, aumentando notevolmente la sua grandezza fisica e venendo avvolto completamente da fulmini. Amaru è un gioco di parole, che significa "Scendere dal Cielo". Mantra Ener possiede l'Ambizione Kenbunshoku, che a Skypiea è nota come "Mantra". Questa capacità gli permette di percepire la presenza di persone che sono all'infuori del suo campo visivo e di prevedere le mosse degli avversari in combattimento. Il Mantra di Ener è inoltre potenziato dal suo frutto del diavolo, il quale, emettendo onde elettromagnetiche, può persino udire le conversazioni di persone molto distanti da lui; la portata di questa capacità è vasta circa come Skypiea Armi Ener possiede il Nonosama, un bastone d'oro che egli può rimodellare a piacimento fondendolo con i suoi poteri elettrici. Fino ad ora, lo ha trasformato soltanto in un tridente. Fondalmente lo utilizza per eliminare chi non ritiene degno di essere ucciso con il suo "Giudizio Divino", ma contro Rufy è costretto ad usarlo data la sua capacità isolante verso l'elettricità. In questa occasione, Ener si dimostra piuttosto abile a maneggiare la sua arma, riuscendo ad avere la meglio su Rufy e a scaraventarlo giù dalla sua Arca. Storia Giovinezza e acquisizione del potere Ener è nato e cresciuto nell'isola del cielo Bilca. Otto anni prima della storia attuale, però, ha distrutto la sua terra natia, non dimostrando alcun legame affettivo verso di essa, dopo aver mangiato il frutto del diavolo Rombo Rombo. Con i suoi seguaci (i suoi futuri sacerdoti, Yama, Hotori e Kotori) si dirige poi a Skypiea, altra isola del cielo, affrontando e sconfiggendo Gan Forr, Dio (titolo per designare il sovrano) in carica. Ener acquisisce dunque anche il titolo del vecchio. La dittatura Ener instaura così un regno di terrore e di paura a Skypiea. Il titolo di Dio, che prima era solo simbolico, assume un valore letterale, tanto che tutti gli abitanti dell'isola sono costretti a venerare il Bilcaniano come una divinità. Chiunque venga sentito da Ener parlar male di lui, subisce infatti il "Giudizio Divino", ovvero El Thor, uno dei suoi attacchi più potenti, in grado di abbattere anche più persone contemporaneamente. Nel corso dei sei anni del suo regno, il Dio studia la storia dell'Upper Yard e si fa costruire dagli ex subordinati di Gan Forr una grandiosa arca, Maxim, con cui poter raggiungere il Warth Fatato (ossia la luna), che Ener considera il luogo adatto in cui costruire un nuovo impero in cui vivranno solo le persone da lui elette. L'arrivo della ciurma di Rufy The Straw Hats' ship reaches the shore of Angel Island, the main part of Skypiea, where they meet a girl named Conis and her father, Pagaya. They let the crew come into their house so they can introduce them to Skypiean society, but Nami decides to stay at the ocean and try out Pagaya's waver, a device similar to a jet-ski that can move under its own power without any wind. While Conis explains the use of Dial, Nami ends up riding the waver to a nearby island with a huge forest. When Sanji points out that she is gone, Conis and Pagaya explain that the nearby island is known as Upper Yard. Upper Yard is a forbidden sacred ground where God Enel and his priests reside, and no one must ever set foot on it. This immediately sparks Luffy's interest, and he commands that they head out to "rescue Nami", but he makes it obvious that he simply wants to go to Upper Yard to explore and have an adventure. At Upper Yard, Nami witnesses Enel's priests chasing a man who was searching for treasure on the island. However, before the priests can finish him off, Enel decides to act on his own and in a show of power, a massive beam of energy fires from the sky and disintegrates the treasure hunter. Gedatsu of the priests explains to the others that their time limit was up—another group of criminals has just appeared a group of seven. From this, Nami realizes that they are talking about them, and rushes back to Angel Island. After the Straw Hat Pirates’s escape from the White Berets Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp, lead by Conis, go to Lovely Street in order to get a boat to rescue them. Conis lends them her dial-powered ship, theLittle Crow, but before they leave, Luffy notes that she was shaking the entire time she was leading them. Conis reveals that she was the one who called the shrimp to take the ship and is intentionally leading them to Upper Yard — it is God Enel's will that they lead criminals to that island, and not following it will result in death. Upon hearing Conis say this, all of the townspeople run away. True to her word, Enel strikes and fires a massive beam of energy at her from the sky, but she is saved by the knight, Gan Fall. He explains that since both she and her father will be considered criminals, he will take them back to his house, which is out of Enel's range. Despite this show of Enel's power, the three Straw Hat Pirates continue on to Upper Yard unhindered. Once the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in Skypiea, and entered Upper Yard, Enel commenced his plan to return all of Skypiea to an "endless world". Enel took advantage of an already brewing war between the Skypieans and a native tribal group called the Shandora. Il Survival His great battle, which he called the Enel's Survival Game, was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw Hat pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land, "Fairy Vearth". At the start of the fight, Enel predicted that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Enel's prediction was miscalculated, as there was one fighter overlooked (due to being inside a giant python): Monkey D. Luffy. Enel releases his 50 Enforcers, led by Yama, to fight them. On the Going Merry, Enel appears to tell Gan Fall that he has no use for the island anymore and is about to leave. When Sanji and Usopp attack him, he uses his [Devil Fruit ability to electrocute them, rendering them both unconscious. Immediately afterwards, Satori brothers Hotori and Kotori arrive to get revenge, but are defeated by Nami and Gan Fall. During all of these events, the minor Shandian warriors and the Enforcers battle fiercely. A bored Enel decides to participate in his "game" and attacks the Shandian warrior Kamakiri. Enel then orders Kamakiri to hit him, giving him five minutes to do so, while sitting in one place, not moving. He stabbed Enel in his head with his spear, but he was unable to injure Enel due to his fruit power and was struck by Enel's thunder. Kamakiri quickly used his burning sword but it just continued through the tree. He was hit by Enel's attack 1,000,000 Volt: Shock Release. However, his electric attack not only makes Kamakiri faint but it also unintentionally knocks out all of warriors fighting along the river. It's two hours into the Survival Game and there are only 25 participants left. Enel comments that it's more than he expected, so he decides to even it up a bit to make his prediction come true. Wiper begins the assent of Giant Jack, but Ohm stops him. Gan Fall appears to tell Wiper that Enel is not there and also to find out what he plans from Ohm. Laki soon reaches the upper level of Upper Yard and found Wiper there and then tried to tell Wiper what Kamakiri had told her but Enel suddenly appeared. To no avail, she attempted to shoot at Enel before getting struck by Enel's lighting and being left unconscious. As Zoro fights, eventually defeating Ohm, the group in the python ends up meeting with Luffy. In the ruins of the gold city Shandora, Robin encounters Enel, who explains that he took the gold from all the buildings, but expresses interest when Robin mentions the gold bell. On the edge of the island where the Going Merry is, one of his soldiers warns them that Enel is planning on destroying the sky islands, and Enel attacks him, along with Pagaya, with his lightning attack, leaving Conis to go warn everyone on Angel Island. Enel then destroys the clouds above him and Robin, sending Zoro, Wiper, and the snake falling to where he is. Gan Fall and Nami manage to escape the snake, accidentally leaving behind Luffy, Aisa, and Pierre, and after Enel electrocutes the python, he announces that with three minutes until time is up, there are six survivors left. One of them will have to go. When he asks the remaining survivors who it should be, they unanimously decide Enel. At this point, Enel explains why he wants to destroy Skypiea—people living in the sky is unnatural, so as God it is his job to keep the natural order. After that, he wants to take people with him to the "Fairy Vearth", a piece of Vearth of infinite size, where it is only natural for God to reside as opposed to the limited Upper Yard. In response the former God Gan Fall attacks him. However, Enel counterattacks Gan Fall and lands a finishing hit. When Robin says that he cannot simply destroy the land haphazardly, since he wants the gold bell, Enel replies that he already knows where it is and attacks her, since he hates manipulative women. Zoro ruses trying to make him pay for what he did to Robin. Zoro impresses Enel with his power but is easily beaten. Then Wiper uses Seastone to shut off Enel's Devil Fruit and uses his Reject Dial to kill him. However, with the Seastone off of him, Enel uses his ability to restart his heart and comes back to life. Enel defeats all of the fighters, leaving only Nami. With no hope to escape, Nami says that she will go with him, and she follows him, taking along her waver so she can escape at the right time. However, this proves to be useless, as Enel reveals his means of escape — the ark Maxim, a flying ship using his powers as a source of energy, using the gold from the city as a conductor. Meanwhile, Luffy's group manages to escape from the python and come across Enel's victims. After a barely conscious Robin explains the situation, Aisa explains that she can use her mantra to lead Luffy to him. At Angel Beach, Conis tries to convince everyone to leave to island, but she is labelled a heretic. To prove her point, she loudly yells that she does not consider Enel as God and everyone runs away to escape God's Judgement. However, when nothing happens to her, they realize that she is right—after all, Enel will be destroying the entire land soon, so there's no point in specifically killing one person. They panic and run away, but the White Berets managed to bring order to the evacuation, so Conis hurries back to Upper Yard to show the Straw Hats the way out of Skypiea. Ener vs Rufy Finally, Luffy meets up with Enel and the "god" realises that he cannot hurt Luffy because he is made of rubber . In the grand battle between the Straw Hats' captain and Enel, it is made apparent that Luffy is more than a match for Enel due to rubber's inability to conduct electricity and with Enel's most powerful attacks are all electric-based (making most of his power useless), and Enel is momentarily incapacitated as a result. The fight between Enel and Luffy continues with Enel activating a machine that would bring the death of Skypiea: Deathpeia. His ego bruised, and frightened that he found his natural enemy, Enel manages to get rid of Luffy temporarily by using his powers to heat up a golden Buddha statue, using the metal to graft a huge golden ball to his right arm as a "reward" for such a valiant struggle. Enel then tells Luffy with him gone no one would be able to defeat him. Luffy simply tells him that there are many guys in the Blue Sea that can beat him. Unsatisfied, the god knocks Luffy off his flying ship. The heat of the electrified ball burns Luffy, while its tremendous weight rockets him down to the ground. With Luffy out of the way, Enel continues on with his plan to destroy all of Skypiea. Enel unleashes a devastating new technique called Raigo, consisting of a massive thundercloud sphere, and destroys one of the Skypiean islands. Setting his sights on Upper Yard, he forms an even larger one. As Nami prepares to fight against Enel, using her Clima-Tact thunder balls to deflect his weaker attacks, Sanji and Usopp finally wake up. When Sanji declares that he is going to rescue Nami, he forces Usopp to grapple them onto the ship. On the deck, Usopp distracts Enel while Nami prepares the waver to jump off, aiming for the patch of island cloud around the beanstalk, but as Enel prepares to kill them both, Sanji gets in the way of the attack, allowing them to escape. Immediately afterwards, the ship starts to blow up, revealing that Sanji was wrecking the machines allowing Ark Maxim to fly. As Enel leaves to fix the problem, Usopp, who had actually used one of his devices to stick onto the side of the ship, climbs back up and jumps off with Sanji. Enel manages to keep the ship flying with emergency dials and begins to shower the land with thunderbolts. Along with help from Nami and the rest of his friends, Luffy manages to get back up into the sky to defeat Enel once and for all. Before he does though, Luffy launches himself into the Raigo. Using the golden ball, Luffy creates a new technique: Gomu Gomu no Ougon Botan, in which he twirls the golden ball ferociously without control while having his arm out-stretched, creating an illusion of thousands of golden balls. The tremendous force of this attack wreaks havoc within the Raigo, causing it to explode within mid-air. With the threat of the Raigo neutralized, Luffy winds up his arm with the golden ball attached to it for one final attack on Enel. In retaliation to his attack being thwarted, Enel uses the full advantage of his powers and transforms into a giant God of thunder. His attack "Amaru Enel" shows all of his power and might as he is now pure electricity. This does not deter Luffy, though, who surprisingly manages to kick Enel even in this form (if anything, he just made himself an easy target). Enel catches Luffy with his trident, thinking he won as Luffy will either be burned from the heat of the trident or fall from the sky. Luffy chooses to fall but, much to Enel's dismay, he manages to grab onto a solid cloud (which Nami is currently on) and slingshot himself back into the air. In perfect position to strike Enel, he winds up his arm as much as possible and stretches it clear across the sky setting up his final attack: the Gomu Gomu no Ougon Rifle. Enel makes one last vain attempt to guard the strike, but it is too late: Luffy launches his arm forward too fast for Enel to counter or dodge against. A massive sonic boom is caused as he smashes the spinning gold ball into Enel, sending him flying into the golden bell of Skypiea and signalling the defeat of the "god" and freedom for all Shandorians and Skypieans. Though he falls from the sky, Enel has managed to escape in his battered floating ship, Maxim, and heads for his supposed promise land, "Fairy Vearth", which turns out to be the moon. Enel's Great Space Operations After journeying in space onboard the Maxim, Enel finally reached the moon in the mini-arc. After exploring a crater, he discovers a being of sorts upon which he shocks. The small being, which survives Enel's shock, is Lieutenant Spacey] and apparently he and his comrades were fighting some Space Pirates. After a brief scene where Spacey mourned for his comrades, Enel becomes a witness to an attack on Spacey by a fox-like Space Pirate. The pirate then tries to impale Enel only to be kicked down by him. Enel then witnesses a large explosion on the moon. The sight of "his Vearth" being destroyed angered him. He then went to their location and began "punishing" them. The pirates were no match for his wrath. After Enel finished punishing the pirates for desecrating his Fairy Vearth, the god was then thanked by the robot, First Lieutenant Spacey, who had awakened, for avenging his and his comrades' professor. Enel however simply replied to the robot by simply shocking him and his companions. Enel then climbed down into the crater created by the Space Pirates and entered a cavern. There inside, Enel found an apparently abandoned city hidden deep under the lunar surface. Seeing these ruins, Enel decided to attack them for the moment. His electrical attack on the ruins however ran through the ruins and into the bodies of several winged spaceys deep within the city. The winged spaceys, once fully charged, thanked Enel for recharging them along with the previous four that came to the moon. Enel and the four Machine Island spacey then study some wall paintings of the moon spaceys' past. The Mayan-like mural depicted an ancient civilization with wings that lived on the moon. These people were the ones who created the moon spaceys. The city on the moon was called Birka, a place with the same name as where Enel came from. The civilization, while technologically advanced, ran out of resources on the moon. For this, they flew to a "blue-colored star" with balloons in order to find more resources. These unfortunately made both the inhabitants and their creations sad as they would miss each other. After studying the paintings, Enel realized that he had an abundance of land and plenty of followers. With these, Enel established a new empire on the moon with the spaceys as his followers. Curiosità * Oda ha affermato che se Ener fosse stato un pirata ricercato nel mare blu, per via della pericolosità del suo potere, la sua taglia sarebbe stata di almeno . Questo avrebbe fatto di lui la seconda persona con la taglia più alta tra quelle conosciute; il primo sarebbe infatti Portuguese D. Ace, con i suoi . * Sempre su dichiarazione di Oda, il suo cibo preferito sono le mele. Navigazione Categoria:Nativi di Bilca Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione Categoria:Sindaci e capivillaggio Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi bianche